1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in lighting devices and, more particularly, to a unique lighting device in which there is substantially no generation of a light beam, but rather merely a generally diffuse source of light.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There are many common types of lighting devices which are used for architectural purposes or decorative design purposes or, for that matter, for guidance and locational control of people in groups. As a simple example, lighting devices are commonly found for purposes of generating merely decorative light and specifically designed for illuminating any particular object. However, with essentially all commercially available lighting devices of this type, some type of light beam is inevitably generated and which thereby interferes with the desired overall aesthetic effect.
Lighting devices have also been used for locational movement of people. In many cases, it is desirable to provide indication of paths for movement of large groups of people. This can be accomplished without the use of ropes and other types of barriers and accomplished merely by the employment of lights mounted in a ground surface.
There have also been various types of lighting devices which have been proposed for ground use as, for example, decorative lighting for a location in sidewalks.
The fiber optic light conduit has also been known for a number of years and is effectively employed in the carrying of light between two points, much in the same manner as an electrical conductor carries electrical current. While fiber optic cable is effective for its intended purpose, heretofore it has not been effectively employed as a lens in a light device of the type described.
In all of these lighting devices, there is a generation of light and an emission of a light beam, which is not necessarily desirable. Any beam of light would effective impinge upon the eye of an observer and could be uncomfortable in the same manner as viewing a direct light source. Consequently, it would be desirable to have a highly diffuse light which merely generates a light pattern but does not generate any beam as such.